1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical switches, and more particularly, to an actuator assembly for optical switches.
2. Background
Optical switches have been developed for switching optical networks in broadband telecommunications systems. Because of increasing demand for high speed broadband data communications, optical wavebands including infrared and visible light wavelengths are increasingly being used as data carriers in telecommunications systems to satisfy the demand for high speed broadband data transmission. Conventional optical switches have been implemented in a typical optical fiber telecommunications network to switch the optical paths of information-carrying light to different optical fiber cables.
Conventional optical switches typically fall into two broad categories of non-integrated optical switches and integrated optical switches. Among the non-integrated optical switches, moving fibers have been used to change optical paths between different input or output fibers. In a conventional moving fiber switch, either the input optical fibers or the output optical fibers are moved mechanically to switch the optical path between different input or output optical fibers.
However, conventional moving fiber switches typically suffer from alignment problems because it is difficult to align the input and output fibers with a high degree of accuracy and repeatability. Alignment of single mode fibers can be especially difficult because of their small diameters. Even a slight misalignment between the selected input and output fibers through which optical transmission supposedly occurs may result in an unacceptably high insertion loss because the output fiber is not in the perfect position on the optical path to receive the light transmitted from the input fiber.
In order to avoid the problem of misalignment in a typical fiber moving switch, expensive and complicated mechanisms are usually required to move either the input or the output optical fibers to achieve acceptable alignment accuracy and repeatability. Furthermore, conventional moving fiber switches typically have slow switching speeds which may limit their applications in optical fiber communications networks which require high-speed switching operations.
Moving reflectors have also been used in conventional non-integrated optical switches to switch optical paths between different input or output optical fibers instead of moving the input or output fibers for optical alignment. Moving reflector switches are usually capable of faster switching operations than conventional moving fiber switches. However, conventional reflector switches typically also suffer from the problems of mechanical stability and repeatability. After a large number of repeated on and off switching operations, the optical reflectors in a conventional reflector switch may deviate from their designed reflection angles because of the problems with mechanical stability and repeatability. Even a slight deviation of reflection angle may cause the optical path of reflected light to be misaligned with a respective output fiber or another reflector which is supposedly positioned to receive the reflected light.
Therefore, there is a need for an optical switch with a high degree of reliability after a large number of repeated on and off switching operations which are typically required in modern optical fiber communications networks. Furthermore, there is a need for an inexpensive mechanical assembly which allows optical switches to maintain a high degree of reliability and accuracy after a large number of repeated switching operations.